Tied-Up Friendships
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ella meets Snare-Oh, who shows her that she's a part of the family, no matter what. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**A story I requested from guestsurprise. Thank you, guestsurprise.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ella and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Tied-Up Friendships**

Ella was still getting used to the idea of being around aliens. There were many of them, all shapes and sizes. They were friendly, but they were still a bit scary for her. She walked around the grounds a bit and tried to stay out of everyone's way but she was still a bit nervous about most of the aliens. She decided to walk around the swamp area to keep her mind off of her troubles. She waded near the pool area (the water was clean) and waded around in it since it was a hot day.

"May I join you?" A deep voiced asked. Ella spun around and saw that it was the mummy alien Snare-Oh.

"Um…s-sure…," She said quietly. He waded near her and he could see that she was still a bit scared around him, but she tried to keep it under wraps.

"You know that you have the most beautiful dark brown eyes," Snare-Oh commented to be friendly.

"Thank you," she said quietly but he noticed that she was still a bit distant from him. He waded a bit closer but she took a few steps back from him.

"You're still afraid of me, aren't you?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"N-No, I'm not! I'm still just getting used to the idea that aliens even exist!" Ella said, trying to defend herself but Snare-Oh knew better.

"Come to me…let's get to know one another," Snare-Oh said quietly as he waded closer to her but Ella fell a little bit into the water on her backside. Snare-Oh chuckled lightly and went in after her. "Don't be afraid. Come back here, Ella," He smiled as he now started to swim after her since her feet were no longer touching the ground. She gasped as she saw him now dive under the water and she could see his shadow under the water following her.

"No! Please! I didn't mean any harm!" Ella cried out as she tried to swim away from him. She then felt something grab her ankle under the water and a few seconds later Snare-Oh surfaced with her foot in his hand. He then started lightly tracing his fingers across her foot making her laugh.

"NOHOHOOHOHHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHHHOP!" Ella giggled out.

"Come now…I want you to loosen up a bit. Do not fear me…," He cooed as he then traced his fingers across her foot again and kept tickling her!

"NOHOHOHOHO! PLEAAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOHP! WHAHAHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she asked.

"I'm tickling you…haven't you ever been tickled before…?" He mused as he kept scratching her captured foot. She laughed and she tried to pull her foot back but he grabbed a hold of her leg and pulled her even closer to him. Once her giggling died down, he saw her confusion.

"Tickling? What's that?" Snare-Oh stared at her shocked and then she looked down in embarrassment. Before he could answer, Ella sadly swam around him and headed back to shore.

"Ella, wait a minute!" He called out but before he could say anything, she ran towards the mansion. He tried to stretch out his tendrils but they were too wet to do much good. He quickly got out and chased after her. Once she was inside the mansion she ran to her room and tried to dry off.

"I must sound like an idiot. He looked at me as if I was the dumbest person in the world," Ella said sadly as she kept drying off.

"You are not dumb," A deep voice responded behind her. She spun around and saw Snare-Oh looking very concerned. She continued to wipe her face and brown hair off and she attempted to leave but he gently grabbed her by her shoulders and lifted her onto the bed.

"Listen to me Ella…I didn't mean to offend you," he cooed. But in their small scuffle she and Snare-Oh got tangled in the blankets. He tried to grab a hold of her but it was a bit difficult with slightly wet tendrils. He chuckled a bit as he saw her struggle a bit with the blanket. He stuck his head under where she was and pulled her closer to him.

"Ella…please relax…,stop struggling and let me talk to you…," he coaxed as he put his forehead against hers. She then looked a bit uncertain as he gently kissed her forehead.

"No…please…I…"

"Shhh…take it easy…just take it easy…," Snare-Oh cooed as he pulled her closer to him. "Now, will you listen to me?" She looked at him and nodded gently.

"Now listen…tickling is what we use to show our affection. You're a part of our family now. We also use this to win trust!" He smiled as he started tickling her knees and neck.

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP LEHEHEHEHEHEHET MEHEHEHEHEHEH GOHOHOHOHOHO MR…MR.!"

"My name is Snare-Oh," he smiled at her. Suddenly, she got the playful urge and poked him. He laughed and when she went in to tickle him he completely unraveled in front of her. It startled her for a moment. He chuckled and his bandages began to surround her and tickle her around her ears.

"Now don't be startled! This is one of my special skills! Now get back over here, young lady!" He commanded playfully as his bandages went after her. Ella suddenly got an idea and placed extra pillows on each of his floating bandages, keeping him from going back together! He was stuck because most of his bandages were pinned down and he couldn't go back together.

"Ella! Hey! Come now no fair! What are you doing?" He laughed as he bandages wiggled and tried to reach her from underneath the pillows. She giggled and tried to avoid him but it wasn't easy!

"Consider this payback from the swim and from a few minutes ago!" Ella laughed as she tickled his trapped bandages. Snare-Oh laughed so hard that he couldn't take it anymore!

"ELLA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! C'MON! RELEASE MEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" He laughed heartily. Snare-Oh then used all of his strength and all his tendrils wiggled out and grabbed Ella andpulled her inside of Snare-Oh! She giggled and wiggled to get out but she couldn't. Snare-Oh's eyes widened for a moment when he saw her stick her hand out and start wiggling her fingers under his neck teasingly.

"Stop wiggling in there, you little wiggle worm!" He laughed as his tendrils went inside his body and started tickling the trapped girl inside him. But he left plenty of open areas for her to breathe.

"SNARE-OHOHOHOHHOHOHO LET ME OUTTA HERE! C'MON! THIS TICKLES!" Ella laughed out!

"I know it does, my dear…how does it feel in there? Does it tickle?" He teased as he used his fingers to gently tickle her thighs.

"SNARE-OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! LET ME OUT! C'MON! LET ME OUTTA HERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ella laughed.

Finally, Snare-Oh released the girl. Once she crawled out, she sat on his lap and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. He snuggled into her embrace.

"I'm glad I met you, Snare-Oh. Thank you for accepting me into your family," Ella smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You will always have a place here, Ella. Forever," Snare-Oh smiled as he let the young girl fall asleep on him as he then followed and went to sleep as well.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it GoldGuardian2418; this was specifically for you. If you have future requests just let me know.**  
**May I make a request? Can you do one where Cassie meets Wildvine and is absolutely terrified but calms down once she realizes he's not dangerous please? You can use some of my other OCs too if you want!**

**To guestsurprise: When I reopen my request section, I'll gladly do that one, but it may be some time since I don't know when my request section will reopen, but when it is, I'll do this one and your other request too.**

**To everyone else, please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
